callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Care Package
The Care Package is a killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops, and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 that will drop a random item. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Description This crate can contain a either a full ammo restock or a killstreak other than the Emergency Airdrop, Tactical Nuke or another Care Package. This helicopter can be shot down before dropping the care package, although it's relatively difficult to do so. There were initially two major glitches with airdrop-based killstreak rewards. While holding the Care Package, players would receive a large increase in movement speed, as well as a 25% health boost, which was often combined with Marathon, Lightweight, and Commando for extremely fast knifing classes. The other glitch allowed players to have infinite Care Packages to continuously call in whichever Care Package based killstreak reward they had. A patch to fix the problems was finally released on PC and PS3 on January 29, and on Xbox 360 on February 12. Content Probabilities The probability of any given item is as follows:PC version Code Call of Duty: Black Ops The Care Package has returned in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It now requires a 5-killstreak (4 with Hardline) to obtain and is available to the player from the start along with the Spy Plane and Attack Helicopter. Care Packages are delivered by a CH-47 Chinook.The speed of the helicopter delivering the Care Package has been reduced from that of Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, and the helicopters can now be destroyed much more easily before the Care Package is delivered. If the helicopter delivering the package is destroyed before it drops the Care Package, the Care Package will be dropped from wherever the helicopter was shot down. 400 XP is awarded shooting down a care package helicopter. The Care Package this time is delivered by a blue smoke grenade instead of red. As seen in the multiplayer reveal, the Care Package now gives the user high powered weapons in addition to Killstreaks, which could be a Grim Reaper, a launcher, or a Death Machine. Furthermore, with the effect of Hardline Pro, players have a chance to receive another randomised reward, if they are dissatisfied with the initial Care Package. However, the effects are pretty much 50/50: the player could get a worse reward the second time, or alternatively enemy players may have enough time to get to the players location and kill them before the Care Package arrives. Thus the enemy can possibly steal the contents. As with all other helicopter-based killstreaks in Call of Duty: Black Ops, the CH-47's paint scheme will vary depending on whether it belongs to friendly or hostile forces. Friendly CH-47s are painted in the typical U.S. Military gray scheme, while enemies are painted with gray camouflage and red markings. The crates themselves also differ in appearance. Friendly crates appear green, enemy crates are red, and enemy crates that have been stolen and booby-trapped by a player with Hacker Pro will appear black with red skull and cross-bones markings to that player and any teammates. A useful strategy is to pair it with a Counter-Spy Plane, as it can protect it from the enemies who wish to steal the crate. An additional feature with the care package is that you can kill someone by dropping it on them, although it is very hard to do so. Care package.png|The Care Package in the killstreaks menu Care_Package_Marker_BO.png|The Care Package Marker care_package_large.png|A red Care Package seen on Call of Duty Elite website. Content Probabilities Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Care Package appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 as a 4-point Assault pointstreak. It is mostly unchanged from Call of Duty: Black Ops and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, ''although there are no longer crates that contain ammo. A player '''cannot' receive a Support pointstreak from a Care Package. Only Assault Pointstreaks are obtainable. It should be noted that Care Packages dropped from the Escort Airdrop are different from their Assault Strike Package counterparts. Escort Airdrop Care Packages will usually contain Support Strike Package pointstreaks, although it is possible for them to contain Assault Strike Package pointstreaks as well. Content Probabilities Videos Video:Call_of_Duty®_Black_Ops_-_Care_Package_Guide_(Part_One)|Care Package Probabilities. Video:Call_of_Duty®_Black_Ops_-_Care_Package_Guide_(Part_Two)|Care Package Probabilities Part Two. Video:vKryptix Black Ops - Double Care Package kill|Care Package Kill. Video:Booby trapped Care package kill|A booby trapped Care Package kill. Gallery Ammo Drop 6.jpg|A Care Package crate in Modern Warfare 2 multiplayer. BOCarePackage.JPG|A Care Package crate in Black Ops mulitplayer. Care Package Drop BO.png|The Care Package being dropped in Black Ops. OMGRollingThunder.jpg|The player acquires the "Rolling Thunder" killstreak in a Care Package. Friendly CH-47 Chinook BO.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in friendly markings. Care Package Enemy.jpg|The Black Ops CH-46 in enemy markings. care package marker mw2.jpg|The Care Package marker in Modern Warfare 2. CarePackageMarker BO.jpg|The Care Package marker in Black Ops after having been thrown. Care Packag killstreaks-d.jpg|Care Package Enemy and Friendly chopper on Modern Warfare 3 Care Package Chopper.jpg|A enemy Care Package Helicopter in Modern Warfare 3. Downturn-5.jpg|A good view of the Care Package Helicopter and the Care Package itself. Care Package Heli MW3.png|A Spetsnaz Care Package. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-care-package.jpg|An unsused killstreak icon for the Care Package in MW3. Trivia * If a Care Package falls on a player, it naturally kills said player and grants the kill to the one who placed the package. Thus, it is possible to win a match by killing someone with a falling Care Package. thumb|360px|right|Game winning killcam with a care package. * In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the smoke coming from the smoke grenade always goes north. * If the Care Package falls on a player during a host migration (during which the player is invincible), the player gets stuck in the Care Package until the package is 'opened', as showcased in this video. * The radius from which players can open a care package actually forms a sphere, allowing some lucky players to capture a care package from underneath it. This can commonly be done in maps like Favela, where Care Packages can land on roofs or other structures. *When obtained in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, the multiplayer announcer will call it a Care Package, but the text alerting the player to the killstreak will say "Airdrop". In game files, sounds for Airdrop killstreak can be found. *The red smoke from the smoke grenade used to call in a Care Package does not appear in the Game Winning Killcam. *Test Dummies in Combat Training will commonly attempt to take the player's care packages. *In Call of Duty: Black Ops, up to three Care Packages can be called in at a time if there are no other aircraft present. *If two or three Care Packages are called in on the same location, the helicopters will pass right through each other. * Test dummies in Combat Training can booby trap care packages. If Hardline Pro is obtained, they can even change what is inside the care packages. *In Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3's'' Survival mode, perk Care Packages are instantly collected. Also, its collecting radius is smaller than its multiplayer variant. *Friendly care packages in ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 and Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 can kill teammates, while in Call of Duty: Black Ops they cannot. *You can be pushed out of a map by a care package, however, you need to be in a very tight and condense spot. *A Trophy System can destroy a Care Package smoke grenade and will not grant the player the desired streak. References Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards